The Karageorgiyevs (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title = Starring |Row 3 info = (See 'Cast') |Row 4 title = Opening theme |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of seasons |Row 6 info = 11 |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 263 ( ) }} The Karageorgiyevs is a Margovyan family drama series created by . It began broadcast in the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network on October 6, 1990 and ended on March 23, 2002, spanning over two hundred episodes over eleven seasons. The series follows the story of a wealthy family in Ikulsk as they face different challenges and go through different struggles in life through the generations. It stars an ensemble cast of actors during its twelve-year run, which vary every other season to represent story progression as characters grow up, grow old and die out. The series spawned a movie in 2001, called Karageorgiyev: The Movie, as part of the series canon between the tenth and eleventh season, and a second featured film for the series, entitled The Karageorgiyevs; A New Life, which is intended for the commemoration of the series' 25th anniversary on 2015, is currently under development. Plot 'Karageorgiyev VS. Karageorgiyev (1990-1992)' Main articles: , The series opens on the year 1913, at the height of the Russian Imperialism, when , and formed the . Innokentiy Karageorgiyev ( ), owner of the growing Karageorgiyev Corporation, one of Simon Dumalov's closest friends, was one of Simon's initial ten recruits to the Triangle. Innokentiy accepted his recruitment after his wife Oksana was raped to death by Russian officials in late 1912. Innokentiy had two sons: Radoslav ( ), a skilled gunman who is training himself in joining the Margovyan Triangle, but a mean-spirited person who is always attention-hungry and self-centered, and Orental ( ), a warrior skilled rather in swords and archery, and is good in heart and very responsible, earning him the trust of his father. Innokentiy unexpectedly died in 1918 in a battle with the Imperialists, leaving twenty-one-year-old Radoslav and nineteen-year-old Orental on their own. However, before he died, he told his best friend ( ) to tell Orental that he will inherit all his properties, Karageorgiyev Corporation included, and to have him recruited into the Triangle. Angered by this, Radoslav's hatred towards his brother has fully grown, enough to make him establish connections with the Russian Imperialists. Years passed and the broke out, and both men has improved their battle skills until the time has come. Radoslav and Orental had their final face-off in the last days of the revolution in 1923, where Orental successfully kills Radoslav, and eventually marries his and Radoslav's long-time common love interest Kseniya ( ). 'Downfall and Struggle (1992-1995)' Main articles: , , The series transitions to the year 1936, wherein the now-adult Orental Karageorgiyev ( ) has taken over the Karageorgiyev Corporation and had it flourished during the era of globalization by Presidents and , and is now facing the problems brought about by the "Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity" by President . At first, the war between the militant groups and the government seemed to be going down in favor of the Karageorgiyev Corporation, as the militants buy their suppliers of ammunition at Karageorgiyev, but as time goes by, people have been aggressive in toppling down President Amrovich's administration, and started stealing arms and weapons from their company, and as their employees refuse to sell them for free, they are being fired at, or worse comes to worse, angry militant groups tend to blow up the whole factory, and even the Karageorgiyev's house if they grow more impatient, so Orental have to move out to Arbatskaya City with his wife Kseniya ( ) and children Mark, Maria, Yelena and Marvik. After the "Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity" has concluded, the Karageorgiyev family has moved back to Ikulsk to continue living their life. Orental gave the Karageorgiyev Corporation a brand new start, now under the name Karageorgiyev Conglomerate. However, the Japanese Invasion in 1940 has made the company come crashing down once again, until the time has come that Orental and his family had to struggle for their lives. In 1942, as the World War II has took a turn for the worst, and the Japanese became more aggressive and powerful, the family had no choice but to go their separate ways and participate in guerrilla movements. Mark ( ), the eldest son of Orental, though only sixteen years old by then, had to carry his siblings through the ongoing war. However, a battle in late 1942 has had Maria ( ) kidnapped and raped by the Japanese officials. Mark tried to save his little sister, but he was too late; she was already dead when they got there. His failure to save his sister's life has made Mark depressed and lose his will to survive that he lost his other sister Yelena ( ) on early 1943, and almost lost his only living sibling Marvik ( ), but inspiration from his mates and his love interest Fadia ( ) has made the two brothers survive the rest of the raging war, and later reunited with their father Orental after the Japanese has fled the country in October 1944, learning that their mother has also died in the war. 'Family Problems and Issues (1995-1998)' Main articles: , The series moves its setting to the year 1948, and the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate is almost back in the way it used to be before the Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity period. Mark and Marvik are currently in a good relationship with each other and with their father Orental, but all of that was going to change in one incident: after school, Mark was invited to a party in his girlfriend Fadia's house, and after hours of drinking and doing some "business" with Fadia, Mark soon realized that he has impregnated his girlfriend. Angered with finding out about it, Orental confronted his son by beating him up and having him exiled from the Karageorgiyev's house. About four years later, Mark comes back into his father's house with his wife Fadia and his three-year-old son Valentin, with a totally unexpected heartwarming welcome from his father and brother. The series moves to 1954, when Mark's younger brother Marvik finally married his long-time girlfriend Borislava ( ), and his wife Fadia has given birth to their second son Anton. Orental has considered retiring from the business, so he is currently training Mark in eventually taking over the company. Mstislav Gorbachev ( ), CEO of Fronto Inc., and toughest business rival of the Karageorgiyevs, has had his business falling down because of the unavoidable rise of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate, until one night, he decided to hit Mark where it hurts: his heart. he kidnapped his wife Fadia and son Valentin, killing his father in the process, and demanding a ransom of m15 million. Mark and his brother Marvik prepare the cash and drive over to the warehouse to give Mstislav the money. However, Mstislav takes the money, but kills Fadia after taking the money. Mark later had Mstislav arrested, but after the rival kills his brother Marvik. The night after the tragic incident, Borislava, Marvik's wife, comes over to the Karageorgiyev's house, asking Mark if she could stay in there while she prepares for the impending birth of her child. Borislava's child, Vasilisa, was born barely seven months later, and later Mark and Borislava fell in love with each other, and though Borislava's father is against it, they got married in 1955, and Mark legally adopted Vasilisa, his late brother's daughter, as his own. The series then transitions to 1968, wherein Mark's children have grown up. By the time he was old enough to learn that his sister Vasilisa ( ) was adopted, Valentin ( ) became very rebellious towards his father and his siblings that he even turned bad towards his legitimate brother Anton ( ) for befriending Vasilisa. Meanwhile, the now-adult Mark ( ) learns that Mstislav has broken out of prison is out to get him again. While out with his friends at a boys' night out, Valentin was kidnapped by Mstislav, and later demands a ransom of m35 million. However, Mark refused to prepare the money and decided to head over to the same warehouse where his wife and his brother were killed thirteen years ago with nothing in his hand except for weapons. After the battle that inevitably happened, Mark finally killed Mstislav without having Valentin injured or killed. Valentin suddenly had a change of heart after what happened and started treating his siblings nicely. A year after, another series of problems and issues has flooded the Karageorgiyev family. Valentin was invited over to a party in his girlfriend Andreya's ( ) house after school, and after a night of drinking, and doing some business with Andreya, Valentin soon realizes that Andreya is pregnant, and he is the father. He tried hard to not let his father know that he is now expecting his child, but when Mark found out about it, he confronted Valentin calmly, and though hard, he accepted his son's fate, as he experienced the same thing twenty years ago and was exiled because of it. But he did decided to have Valentin marry Andreya shortly before their first child Isay was born, while Valentin continues his studies to be able to prepare for taking over the company. However, shortly after their second child Esmeralda was born in 1973, Andreya slowly notices Valentin turning gradually colder towards her, and about two years later, she decided to investigate on her own husband, and later on, she found out that Valentin had an affair with Vasilisa Smitova ( ), one of his business clients, and had a child with her, named Oyushminald. After confronting Valentin about it, she ran away, taking Isay and Esmeralda with her. However, after a few months, she realized that she can't raise her family alone, so swallowing her pride, she came back to Valentin, and they start over. Months after, Valentin's brother Anton has been invited to his friend's house for a small gathering. However, after drinking, he was "raped" by his friend Fatima ( ), though he didn't want to because of his gay nature. After learning that Fatima is pregnant by him, he decided that he is best being Antonina better than being Anton, so he confessed his plight to Vasilisa and Valentin, who were willing to keep this a secret to their father. However, when Anton confessed this to his mother Borislava ( ), Mark got the information out of Borislava, and confronting Anton about it, he drowned his son in their family pool and had him exiled from the fold. The series then moves into its final setting in the season, 1981, and while no one from the siblings has heard of Anton yet, Vasilisa had an affair with Andrey Queruvsky ( ), a successful businessman, who happens to be married to Antonina Queruvskaya ( ), and is pregnant by him. Andrey's wife, angered by finding out, barges into the Karageorgiyevs' house and confronts Vasilisa for it, even insulting the whole Karageorgiyev clan.To silence Antonina, Mark orders Vasilisa to break up with Andrey and take their child with him. However, as Vasilisa did what was told, Antonina would not stop bugging the Karageorgiyevs about this, thinking that Andrey still has connections with her. Mark later found out that Antonina's full maiden name is Antonina Mstislavovna Gorbacheva, meaning that Antonina is the daughter of Mark's old business rival Mstislav Gorbachev, and later on, Antonina kidnaps Vasilisa's three-month-old son Pavel, which does not surprise Mark anymore, since it has been done to him by Antonina's father twice. As ordered, Vasilisa comes to the same warehouse alone, with m100 million on hand, but with weapons with her. After the fight that inevitably happened, Vasilisa managed to kill Antonina with simply stabbing her on the chest with a balisong. Vasilisa retrieves her son and soon marries Andrey, and they decided to go to the USA and start over in there. 'The Final Years (1998-2002)' :Main articles: , , , , The series moves its setting to the present day, with a now-adult Valentin Karageorgiyev ( ) in control of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate. Anton Karageorgiyev, now known as Nina Andreyeva ( ), finally summons the courage to return to the fold after twenty-two years in exile. Valentin navigates the company through the perilous economic climate created by former Vice President Yulian Markovsky's corruption scandal and Miroslav Miloshevsky's manipulation of the Margovyan stock market, and then he makes the decision to legitimize his bastard son with Vasilisa Smitova ( ), Oyushminald Karageorgiyev ( ). Valentin's legitimate children Isay ( ), Esmeralda ( ), and Feodora ( ); react differently to Oyushminald's legitimization. Isay is initially ambivalent of Oyushminald, fearing that he may only be after the family wealth, but eventually Isay gets to know Oyushminald and they become friends. Feodora tries to know Oyushminald, and she eventually becomes the person that Oyushminald confides to during tough moments. Esmeralda, the family rebel, refuses to even recognize Oyushminald's existence until he saves her from a would-be date rapist, which finally endears him to her. Nina introduces his/her illegitimate child Stevenson ( ) to the family, although conditions force the two of them to move out of the fold again and leave Margovya for the United Kingdom. But when the September 11 attacks occur and change the world forever, Karageorgiyev Heavy Industries begins to flourish as the Margovyan Armed Forces begin to order weapons and vehicles to aid in America's invasion of Afghanistan in retaliation for the attacks. Oyushminald decides to join the Army, but he ends up being assigned to a British private security company unit operating clandestinely in Afghanistan, to hunt down a terrorist rumored to be plotting an attack on Margovya. With the world finally coming to grips with the fact that it is living in a new age, a series of attacks on Margovya seem to have brought the to South America. Valentin, Isay, and Oyushminald investigate the attack, which seem to target Karageorgiyev Conglomerate facilities, and they learn that the people responsible are actually business rivals who seek to profit in Karageorgiyev's downfall and the resultant redistribution of assets and properties, and government armaments contracts going to them. Meanwhile, Oyushminald must also deal with the possibility that he may have finally found his true love in Marina Tusanova ( ), the business rival's rebellious only daughter. And she may also be in love with him, which can only complicate things between the business rivals. Cast Main Article: The Karageorgiyev clan * as Innokentiy Karageorgiyev (1878-1918), owner of the Karageorgiyev Corporation and has run the company since his father Karl, the company's founder, died in the hands of the Russian imperialists in 1906. He was one of Simon Dumalov's ten initial recruits to the Margovyan Triangle in 1913, and has fought and struggle with the revolutionists since. Unfortunately, he never saw the day the Margovyan Revolution broke out, as he was killed by the imperialists in 1918. * as Radoslav Karageorgiyev (1896-1923), eldest son of Innokentiy, a skilled gunman, but a mean-spirited, rebellious and self-centered person. After he learned that his father entrusted the company to his brother instead of him, he immediately established connections with the Russian imperialists and sided with them during the Margovyan Revolution, in which he died in the war's final days in 1923, after a face-off with his brother Orental. * as Orental Karageorgiyev (1898-1954), youngest son of Innokentiy, a rather melee warrior, and a kind-hearted man like his father. After Innokentiy died in 1918, Orental inherited the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate, and was recommended into the Margovyan Triangle. He ultimately managed to kill his brother Radoslav in the last days of the Margovyan Revolution in 1923, and eventually married their common love interest Kseniya in 1925. Orental and Kseniya had four children, only two of whom survived the World War II. Orental would later die in the hands of Mstislav Gorbachev in late 1954 in a company feud with Fronto Inc. ** as young-adult Orental Karageorgiyev * as Marvik Karageorgiyev (1931-1954), youngest son of Orental Karageorgiyev. He and his older Mark managed to survive the World War II, and started working hand in hand with his brother when Mark inherited the company from their father Orental. However, he was killed in an encounter with Mikhail Gorbachev in late 1954, and he was survived by his wife Borislava, who decided to marry Mark in 1955, and his daughter Vasilisa, whom Mark legally adopted as his own. * as Yelena Karageorgiyeva (1930-1943), youngest daughter of Orental Karageorgiyev. However, due to the kids having separated from their parents during the Japanese invasion, Maria was eventually kidnapped and killed by the Japanese occupants in early 1943. * as Maria Karageorgiyeva (1928-1942), eldest daughter of Orental Karageorgiyev. Maria suffered the same death as her sister a year earlier, only that she was raped first before brutally murdered. * as Mark Karageorgiyev (1926-1992), eldest son of Orental Karageorgiyev, and CEO of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate from his father's death in 1954 until his own death in 1992. Due to having separated to their parents at the time of war, Mark, then only sixteen years old, was the one who took care of his siblings, losing both Maria and Yelena to the Japanese during the occupation period. However, he did manage to survive with his brother Marvik, and was reunited with their father in 1944, only to find out that their mother died in the war as well. Mark eventually married his long-time girlfriend Fadia in 1949, just before their first-born Valentin was born. They had another child, Anton, born four years later. After Mstislav Gorbachev kidnapped and killed his wife, his father and his brother, Mark eventually married his late brother's wife Borislava in 1955, and legally adopted his brother's daughter Vasilisa as his own. Mark was known as being a compassionate father, as he was towards his eldest son Valentin after the latter impregnated his girlfriend at a party, something Mark himself was exiled for twenty years ago, when Fadia was pregnant with Valentin. However, he was pushed over the edge when his youngest son Anton came out of the closet as Antonina, in which case he drowned his own son in the family pool and had him exiled from the fold. Mark died of natural causes on December 1992, a week shy of turning 67, and was succeeded by his son Valentin. ** as young-adult Mark Karageorgiyev. * as Valentin Karageorgiyev (1949-2016), eldest son of Mark Karageorgiyev. He has four children: Isay, Oyushminald, Feodora and Esmeralda. After the death of his father Mark in 1992, Valentin took over as CEO of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate, a large group of Margovyan companies in various industries owned by the Karageorgiyev family. Valentin married his girlfriend Andreya Ustinova in 1976, and their first-born Isay was born the same year. However, five years later, Valentin got back with his high school sweetheart Vasilisa Pavlova and ended up impregnating her during said affair. Lisa and Valentin parted ways at Andreya's urging when the wife found out about the affair, knowing that Lisa bore Valentin's child, and Lisa's eventual husband Aleksey Kuznetsov treated the child, whom he named Oyushminald, like his own. After Valentin's affair with Lisa, Andreya decided to rekindle their relationship, which resulted in Feodora and Esmeralda being born in consecutive years. Valentin finally legitimized Oyushminald when the latter was of legal age. When saboteurs wrecked numerous Karageorgiyev factories in 2002, Valentin, Isay and Oyushminald investigated the sabotages and concluded that they were the work of their rival company, the Tusanov Group. Valentin died of natural causes in 2016, and he was succeeded by his son Isay. ** as young adult Valentin Karageorgiyev. * as Isay Karageorgiyev (born 1976), eldest son of Valentin Karageorgiyev. He was the first-born son of Valentin and Andreya Ustinova and was almost born out of wedlock were it not for his parents' marriage just two months before he was born, which would have made him ineligible to inherit the family fortune. Isay was initially suspicious of his half-brother Oyushminald when Valentin legitimized him in 1999, but after Isay managed to get Oyushminald drunk in hopes of finding out the latter's true intentions, Isay found out that Oyushminald was not a threat to him, or to the company, or even to the family, and they became friends as well as brothers. Isay held Valentin and Oyushminald investigate the sabotages happening in Karageorgiyev facilities in 2002 and was wounded when the three of them stumbled into a gunfight with the saboteurs, but he survived and continues to run the Conglomerate as the Chief Operating Officer (COO) until 2016, when Valentin died of natural causes. * as Oyushminald Karageorgiyev/Yulian Kuznetsov (born 1981), son of Valentin Karageorgiyev with his former girlfriend Vasilisa Pavlova. Oyushminald was originally born Yulian Kuznetsov to Aleksey and Lisa Kuznetsova, and for the first 18 years of his life, he was unaware of his real lineage. When he became an intern at the Hotel Karageorgiyev in Ikulsk, he found himself under the attention of Valentin Karageorgiyev, whom he knew was one of the richest men in Margovya but didn't realize was his real father. After agreeing to spy on some of Valentin's corporate rivals, Yulian was legitimized into the Karageorgiyev family when he reached legal age, and he was given the name Oyushminald, after . He immediately earned the suspicion of his half-siblings Isay, Feodora and Esmeralda because of this. Feodora was one of the first people to see Oyushminald for what he truly was: a confused and lonely boy who only wanted to know what was happening to him and his family. Isay got Oyushminald drunk and found out the same, but Esmeralda refused to believe that Oyushminald was not after the family fortune until after he saved her from a would-be rapist and took her home safe. Because Oyushminald's legitimization was not common knowledge within Margovyan business circles, he became one of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate's best corporate spies, using his Yulian Kuznetsov identity to infiltrate rival businesses and steal their secrets. Oyushminald tried to join the Margovyan Army following the September 11 attacks, but instead he joined up with a secret British private military company hunting down a terrorist suspected of plotting an attack on Margovya. He also fell in love with the only daughter of Karageorgiyev's chief rivals Tusanov, Marina Tusanova, while investigating the sabotages on Karageorgiyev facilities, and it was their marriage in 2002 that finally ended the feud between Karageorgiyev and Tusanov and turned it into more of a friendly rivalry. * as Feodora Karageorgiyeva (born 1982), third child and eldest daughter of Valentin and Andreya Karageorgiyev. * as Esmeralda Karageorgiyeva (born 1983), youngest child and daughter of Valentin and Andreya Karageorgiyev. * as Anton Karageorgiyev/Antonina Andreyeva (born 1953), youngest son of Mark Karageorgiyev, and younger brother of Valentin Karageorgiyev. After an identity crisis in his mid-twenties, Anton came out as Antonina in 1976, causing him to be drowned by his own father in their family pool, and exiled from his own home, coming back over twenty years later as a transgendered woman named Antonina Andreyeva. * as Stevenson Andreyev, Nina's son Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)